


Memories: Unwelcome

by YarAnrethe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarAnrethe/pseuds/YarAnrethe
Summary: This is my Secret Solenoid gift for @ARTificial_Absinthe! The prompt featured data transfer/memory purge on a war-time Cybertron's graveyard. As in disposal site (but we all know better).Black marker, liners, some pencil on A4 printer paper.UPD: Turned out, this piece is also an illustration to Darksidekelz's amazing SW-centric fic "I'll Follow you forever".I had a feeling that the original prompt was inspired by a very specific scene from said story — and whaddayaknow, in the event with 100+ people, I find a fellow IFYF fan behind my giftee. And YES, it IS that scene xD
Relationships: Megatron & Soundwave (Transformers), Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Memories: Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARTificial_Absinthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTificial_Absinthe/gifts), [Darksidekelz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidekelz/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> And so 2021 starts with Transformers!  
> SS became such a very uplifting end-of-the-year tradition which I'm dead set on keeping. But here's to hoping that Solenoid pieces will be FAR from the only TF art, created this year!  
> 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
